


Pulled Over and Pulled Up

by ericaismeg



Series: The Snap Chat Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Short scene, Snap Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale wants to go to the gym, but then Stiles sends him a surprising snap on Snap Chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Over and Pulled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is short (and super short isn't necessarily my usual style). It doesn't need to be read with my other Snap Chat fic ([here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1426750)), but that's the universe it's based in. I'm used to a more slow of a build up, buuuuut I really wanted to write this.

 

He's not going to do this. No, he won't. He refuses. And then he caves like a drunk game of Jenga. He opens his phone. One snap from a particular **StilestheKnight**. Derek Hale hesitates before opening it. Honestly, the last thing he needs is is this distraction. Derek _wants_ to make it to the gym today. Stiles Last-Name-Unknown is definitely a distraction no matter what he's—

 _Oh hello_. Derek has ten seconds to memorize that shirtless chest, where a hand is disappearing somewhere below the screen. _Oh jesus, please tell me he's touching himself._ He can't see Stiles' face, but it's okay. He's already memorized that. _This_ , however, is fairly new territory for them. Derek wonders what Stiles would feel like, what he'd smell like, where he would want to touch Derek.

And the photo disappears. He barely remembers reading the caption. Was it **Hello you.**? He has no idea. The truth is he's surprised the Stiles made the first move. Sure, over the past few months, they had flirted and hinted, but neither of them had taken the first move. But Stiles just had. He had without any lead up.

He'd thought Stiles was still annoyed with him. Yes, okay, Derek realizes how _strange_ that sounds. Some guy he's never met, who technically started off as a fan of Derek's acting work, had been annoyed at him. Yet it'd happened, and Derek had no clue why. He just knew that the snaps he'd gotten back were sassier, and ruder than usual. Not that Stiles explained why, but he did say that Derek had cheered him up. It's the least he could do.

Still, the nagging feeling bothers Derek, because he's positive that Stiles had been annoyed with him. He decides not to think about that because _Stiles is so fucking hot_ , his mouth waters a little.

Derek decides to respond to Stiles. It's just a face shot, with the words, **Good morning :)**

He grabs his gym bag and heads out the door. He should _not_ be this obsessed with someone he'd never met before. The truth is that sometimes he feels like Stiles is the closest person he has, which is ridiculous, and Cora would bite his head off if he even suggested it. But it's true. There are days when Derek just wishes he could come home and rant about his day to Stiles. Instead, he has to do it in short captions or ten second videos.

They never made the move to talk off Snap Chat. That would be much more dangerous, they had agreed. Derek _does_ agree, but he wishes it wasn't true. It's not as though he doesn't trust Stiles—they _have_ been snapping each other for almost seven or eight months now—but still. He has a career to protect, and he doesn't want Stiles to get caught in the middle of anything.

He checks his phone just before he pulls out of the driveway. Ah, Stiles sent a response.

 **How are you today, sexy?** Stiles' face is bright and one of the few things that makes Derek nervous.

He takes a quick photo and types, **Better, how about you?**

Derek had had a rough night last night, so perhaps that's why Stiles decided to send him a chest shot. Derek doesn't _really_ care why Stiles sent it, but he's relieved that he did. God, Stiles is attractive. He'd only seen his face, or sometimes his feet, and occasionally he had seen him with his shirt off, but it had never been a focus shot like that before.

Derek squirms a bit as he drives, because the thought of Stiles lying down to take a photo like that makes him a little hot. Actually, it makes him more than hot. _Fuck_ , Derek can't remember when he'd been into someone this hard. _Was Stiles hard when he took that photo_?

When is phone buzzes, Derek doesn't bother to give a shit about the risks. He pulls it up, and rests his hand on the steering wheel. He just glances down quickly when he pulls up to a red light to open the photo and see Stiles giving him a suggestive expression.

The words read, **I'm great, but it's hot today!**

 _Yeah, no kidding_. Derek slowly drives forward, grateful that the roads aren't too busy right now. He takes a quick shot of his face, and then takes his time glancing down between his phone and the road to write, **It's usually hot in L.A.**

Derek hits send. He'd become skilled at texting and driving, but would never do it with anyone else in the car. It's just right now, he feels too desperate to see Stiles' face to care. The next photo Stiles sends is a black background and the words written in his messy handwriting, **NO SNAPPING AND DRIVING.** Then the little bar with the typed words read, **I still need to see your chest.**

Derek pulls over. He doesn't even think about it. It's an almost empty road, and that's good enough for him. He yanks his shirt up, snapping a photo. The caption with it says **Pulled over and pulled up for you**.

He waits in anticipation, and realizes that this strange kid who had randomly added him on Snap Chat is making him horny beyond all get out. It doesn't help that it's a hot day, Derek's been too busy to jerk off for the past week and a half, or that Stiles sent a photo of his _chest_ to Derek. When his phone buzzes, Derek's opens the notification in seconds.

 **Are you trying to kill a guy?** But the caption comes with Stiles glorious naked chest.

Derek tugs his shirt up higher this time, exposing more of his chest than he had in the last photo. He writes, **No, you are. Want more.**

 **Think of me the next time you...** are the words that almost do Derek over. He rips his shirt off, not even giving one damn about anyone driving by. He snaps a photo of his hand at his sweatpants. Teasing, daring, hoping.

He sends it without any words.

Stiles' snap back is instant. He has one of his hands disappearing out of the screen again. One word. **Yes.**

Derek shifts, adjusting his hand so it's pushing his sweatpants down, and exposing some of his boxers. It's also sent without a single word. He waits.

The response that Derek gets makes him wish Stiles is here to hear him beg. He puts his hand on his cock and starts to rub. Derek and Stiles had talked about this once. Stiles had called it the Vanessa Hudgens rule. In it's essence, it just means no full-nudes because the poor girl's nudes are still all over the internet, and there's no way to get them back. Derek will admit, he's a fairly well known actor. He wants to keep his career in tact, and he doesn't want to risk anything getting in the way of it. Plus he wants to protect Stiles. So no full naked shots.

Which means that Derek sends Stiles back a photo of his hand disappearing beneath his boxers, with the outline of his hand on his dick in the material.

Derek groans loudly, without meaning to, with no way of stopping it, when he receives a snap of Stiles in the exact same position. He has to drop his phone, because there's no stopping him now. Stiles sends another. Derek struggles to open it, and it's a video. The noises Stiles makes in that ten-second video put Derek over the edge.

He falls back against his seat in complete and utter satisfaction. Yeah, he isn't going to the gym today. His cum spot is too large to even attempt at covering up. Derek picks up his phone after a few minutes. He snaps Stiles a photo of his wet boxers, and captions it with **I wish I could have seen** _**your dick**_ **.** The last two words he has to scribble on the photo.

Stiles replies with, **Show me you in a bra; and I'll do it.**

The smirk that he wears in the photo makes Derek laugh aloud. He doesn't care that he's alone. He's almost a little concern that the only person who has made him ache in sexual frustration _since high school_ is a guy he's never met before. He pushes the thought aside because holy fuck, that was the best jerk off he's had in a long time.

 

* * *

 

When Derek gets home, he changes and crawls back into bed. He didn't need to go to the gym that badly anyway. He takes a photo of himself, and then writes, **I'll hold you to that.**

Stiles responds with, **God I hope so.**

Another snap from Stiles and the words read, **I'm not mad anymore ;)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who read "dhale25", you knew this universe. You also probably read my notes at the end regarding the fact that it was loosely based on an experience that I've had. Well, this was based a little bit (not the words, positions, etc) on that too. Only I was Stiles, and much more clothed.
> 
> · [ my tumblr ](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)  
> · [ updates on my snap chat story ](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/fox-erica-snaps)


End file.
